1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coaxial drop cable connectors and related terminals, and particularly to coaxial drop cable connectors having a dual-grip nut.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors, such as Type F connectors, are used to attach a coaxial cable to another object, such as an appliance or junction having a terminal, or port, adapted to engage the connector. Coaxial cable and related connectors include inner and outer conductor means separated by a dielectric structure.
Typically, conventional CATV coaxial connectors employ a threaded coupling system comprised of an outer conductor mechanism utilizing an externally hexagonal shaped coupling nut having an internal threaded area and a corresponding threaded port having an external thread. The portion of the interconnecting pair comprising the externally hexagonal shaped coupling nut with an internal threaded area is commonly known as a male connector. The portion of the interconnecting pair comprising the externally threaded area is commonly known as a female connector. The gender of each connector is defined by its corresponding inner conductor configuration and not by the outer conductor configuration.
Installation of the male connector onto the corresponding externally threaded port (female connector) is typically accomplished by rotating the coupling nut of the male connector using finger pressure until the coupling nut cannot be further rotated by hand. Then a wrench is applied to the externally hexagonal shaped coupling nut to secure the connection using the required amount of torque to ensure a dependable junction.
Historically, the hex size of said coupling nut on what is identified as the “male” connector is on the order of 7/16 inches with some versions sized at ½ inches or 9/16 inches. The 7/16 inch hex is, by far, the most common size utilized in the CATV connector field and, as a result, most tools i.e., wrenches, carried by installation technicians are of that dimension. These wrenches include both standard wrenches and torque limiting wrenches commonly known as torque wrenches.
The 7/16 inch hex size coupler is particularly well suited for use on connectors accepting series 6 cables and smaller because of their naturally compact size as dictated by the diameter of the corresponding cables. Typically, the bodies of these types of connectors are on the order of 7/16 inches in diameter allowing relatively easy access to the male connector coupling nut with fingers and various wrenches.
A problem, however, can arise when larger connectors, such as those capable of accepting series 11 cable, are utilized in the field. Said connectors typically utilize connector bodies on the order of 9/16 inches in diameter. This increased body size over that of series 6 connectors can obscure or at least partially obscure a coupling nut with a 7/16 inch hex configuration, making it difficult to reach said coupling nut for purposes of installation and removal from a female port.
One method used to address this issue is to employ a coupling nut with a ½ or 9/16 inch hex configuration. However, this provides a difficulty for the field technician equipped with only a 7/16 inch wrench. In particular, this provides a difficulty for the technician who is required to use a comparatively expensive torque wrench on all connectors installed outside of a structure when his only torque wrench has an aperture of 7/16 inches.
In situations where it is desirable to deter theft of CATV services, the use of a protective system comprising an outer shell commonly known as a security shield and a special hollow wrench commonly known as a security tool is typically applied. The use of said shell, however, renders it practically impossible to access a 7/16 inch or ½ inch hex coupling nut to secure the interconnect system. In these cases, a hexagonal coupling nut on the order of 9/16 inches must be utilized.
Another problem often encountered with relatively larger connectors relates to withstanding forces applied essentially perpendicular to the axis of the connector. Forces induced by wind, snow load, or physically pulling on the cable are capable of mechanically breaking the outer conductor mechanism of many of the products currently on the market.
An additional issue encountered by the use of 7/16 inch coupling nuts on relatively large-bodied connectors is the resistance of said coupling nut to rotation when in contact with a sealing member, such as an o-ring or the like. The relatively small coupling nut is difficult to grasp by reaching around the large connector body and the impingement of the o-ring necessary to prevent moisture ingress renders the coupling difficult to rotate. Additionally, this impingement of said o-ring causes difficulty in rotation for couplers of various hex sizes, such as 9/16 inch hex and various other configurations.
In situations where larger hexagonal coupling nuts (coupling nuts on the order of 9/16 inches) are utilized, it is often advantageous to rotatably attach said coupling nut to the related connector body by means of a retaining ring or snap ring. This type of arrangement, however, can be difficult to implement due to requirement of use of special factory assembly tooling and methods to ensure that said snap ring remains centered during assembly and is properly positioned after assembly.